Make Me
by VanillaBean147
Summary: One-shot. It started with a fight, then a hesitation, then... well you’ll see. H/D.


**Summary: One-shot. It started with a fight, then a hesitation, then... well you'll see. H/D**

**AN: It's just something I couldn't get out of my head. It's been driving me insane. One-shot, filled with cliches and no plot. I wrote this a long time ago, and decided to post it. Most likely there will be a sequel. Mostly, cause I already wrote it.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Sigh.**

**Make Me: Part One**

Malfoy threw the first punch, hesitating slightly before hitting Harry in the stomach with his fist. The brunette doubled over and for a second worry gripped Draco. But it quickly expired, as Harry straightened and lunged at Malfoy, taking them both to the floor.

Some how Malfoy ended up on top only to hesitate once more.

Why did he keep stopping? Was he feeling guilty all the sudden, after five years? While Malfoy frowned in thought, (not a wise thing to do in a fight), Harry pushed him off and got to his feet. Malfoy couldn't help but notice how Harry didn't hit him, only push him enough to move him.

As he got to his feet, Malfoy decided he was imagining things and shouldn't be caring about them any way. They were enemies, in a fight and some one should be hurting. He took a swing at Harry's face.

Either Harry had physic powers or Malfoy wasn't giving it his all, because Harry ended up catching Malfoy's hand without much effort. A shock passed through them, where Harry's fingers touched Malfoy's wrist and Harry quickly let go.

Malfoy, getting annoyed by his sudden conscience, decided he had enough. He pushed Harry into the nearest wall with all the force he could muster. He was satisfied when the Gryffindor grunted, as his head banged the stones behind him.

But again, Draco was at a loss at what to do. He stood for a minute with his hands on Harry's shoulders, just holding him against the wall.

He looked at Harry's face, but couldn't determine what was going through the Gryffindor's mind.

Malfoy was getting frustrated. What the hell was happening, and why was he getting nervous at being so close to Harry? Why wasn't Harry trying to get away?

_Stupid Potter, _Malfoy thought, _why is he just standing there? And since when were his eyes so green._

It was making him angry, especially since Harry was acting so calm. Malfoy couldn't stop his thoughts from coming back to one thing. Just one thing he wanted to do. And Harry was so close.

" Oh, fuck it," Malfoy muttered, before crashing his lips against Harry's.

Malfoy felt a wonderful, exhilarating rush. God, this was even better then he imagined, not that he would admit to imagining anything. What he meant was, it was amazing, better then any fantasy could every be. That was until he realized that he was the only one doing the kissing.

All the sudden he noticed Harry was not only _not_ kissing him back, but he was also very rigid underneath him. Horrified with himself, and embarrassed for allowing himself to give in, Malfoy began to pull back.

However just as he did, he felt a hand come up pulling him back, and then a pair of lips meeting his. Malfoy sighed and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. Harry's hand tightened in Malfoy's hair.

Malfoy gasped at the sensation and Harry stuck his tongue into Malfoy's open mouth. Surprised by Harry's sudden aggressiveness, but not complaining, Malfoy moaned into the kiss.

And as if Malfoy had uttered some sort of secret password, Harry pulled away from the kiss. He removed his hands from Malfoy's hair and placed them on his chest. He took a breath, but before he could speak Malfoy kissed him again.

Harry moaned loudly and kissed back, his tongue battled the blonde's before he shoved Malfoy away sharply. Malfoy stumbled back and when he caught his balance he looked at Harry. He frowned when Harry didn't say anything and moved towards him again.

" Stop," Harry said in a steadier voice then he expected. And for second Malfoy froze.

A feeling of... regret?... suddenly gripped Harry, but before he could give it a second thought, Malfoy moved forward.

Malfoy also had some feelings at Harry's words. But he had no problem identifying them. And one was anger. How dare Potter tell him to stop. It's not like he wanted to feel like this.

Anyway, Potter kissed backed. Quite enthusiastically, if he might say. Where did Potter get off telling him what to do? The anger was good... familiar. It gave him a rush of confidence. He knew how to act angry.

He slammed Harry against the stone wall once more and leaned in closer then they had been before, this time pressing his entire body against Harry's. He leaned in to whisper in his ear.

" Make me," he said.

In spite of his words, he was actually giving Harry a choice to move away, while silently praying he wouldn't take it. He placed a kiss on Harry's ear, the side of his head, his nose, and finally his lips.

He was giving Harry time to push him away and when he didn't, Malfoy claimed his lips once more. Harry was done resisting.

Caught up in the feeling of Malfoy kissing him and pressed into him, he let go of any reservations he had and wrapped an arm around Malfoy, effectively pulling him closer. Harry deepened the kiss and only stopped when he couldn't breath.

" God... Potter " Malfoy said not able to think clearly, just running off his lust. He tensed for a moment wondering if he had pushed it too far. Afraid his voice would make Harry stop.

But again, Harry didn't push him away. Malfoy went to Harry's neck leaving kisses down his throat and back up to his ear. He nibbled on his ear causing Harry to moan out loud.

Encouraged, Malfoy pulled Harry's shirt roughly out of his pants and slide his fingers underneath, feeling the soft skin. He was drowning, surrounded by Harry. And he wanted more.

Malfoy felt like his skin was on fire. Harry's warm body was sliding against his and his mouth was leaving kisses and licks on his neck. Malfoy wasn't sure it could get any better.

Harry was in a similar situation. He couldn't get enough of Malfoy. At the moment he was focusing on Malfoy's neck, enjoying the way he tasted. Malfoy's touches where sending his system into overdrive. He couldn't breath and he couldn't think about anything except the boy in front of him.

" Mine." Harry said almost growling. Malfoy thought he was hearing things and he wasn't the only one.

Harry was shocked by his statement. But he couldn't help it. He felt it was the right thing to say. In a strange way he felt like he owned Malfoy.

They were always dancing around each other, after all. He was always thinking about Malfoy and he knew Malfoy was always watching him. Of course, it was because he thought Malfoy was an evil, ever- loyal follower of Voldimort, but he was still focused on him. Ron even mentioned a few times that maybe he was taking his obsession too far.

He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he looked forward to seeing Malfoy. Taunting him, making his eyes light up in annoyance, as a smirk formed on his face and a look Harry knew was reserved only for him. Now he found a new way to tease the Slytherin.

They were constantly bickering, always needed to insult the other when the other was around. Harry would never had guessed their fascination with each other would end up like this, but he wasn't going to complain.

Malfoy bit down rather hard on Harry's neck bring him out of his thoughts.

" Yes ..." Harry breathed out , as he was having trouble talking. Malfoy began sucking on a sensitive spot behind his ear.

" ...Malfoy." Harry ran his hands down Malfoy's sides sending shivers through the boy.

" Mmmm, ... so good." Malfoy moaned. Harry ground into him, pulling him close and rubbing his leg on Malfoy's thigh.

" Potter." Malfoy groaned out.

" Say my name," Harry suddenly demanded. Malfoy was a little taken back by the way Harry was asserting control of the situation. But he wasn't really in a position to deny Harry anything at the moment.

" Harry," Malfoy moaned, causing Harry to make a delightful sound before he claimed Malfoy's lips. As his tongue moved against Harry's, Malfoy gripped the brunette's hips to keep his balance.

With sudden urgency, Malfoy moved his fingers to Harry's zipper. He pushed Harry's pants down roughly, impatience clear in his actions. He grabbed hold of Harry and gave him a squeeze. He continued his ministrations, while taking Harry's lips, swallowing his moan.

Harry's grip tightened on Malfoy's shirt and he kissed back fiercely. Malfoy was as hard as Harry, but all he could think about was making Harry make more of those spectacular noises. He was perfectly satisfied listening to Harry and knowing it was him making him sound like that. Also, feeling him rub against his own hardness like that wasn't hurting.

They were moving frantically against each other, kissing any skin that was available. Grasping onto each other, Malfoy was desperately trying to pull him closer, but all the while he never stopped paying attention to Harry's erection.

It was all too much for Harry when Malfoy moved his kisses to his neck and bit down hard. He came suddenly with out warning, grateful Malfoy was holding him up against the wall.

Malfoy kept thinking the same thing in his head a dozen times, repeating it over and over again. _Potter_. He was trying with all his will power not to say it out loud.

But when Harry threw his head back and bit his lip to keep from screaming, Malfoy thought he'd never seen anything more amazing. He was unable to stop his own reaction and anything that came from his lips in those moments that followed. Harry hadn't even touched him, but he came non the less.

Whatever he was going to yell out, however, was stifled by Harry's lips. Malfoy was not expecting it, but didn't stop Harry's desperate kiss.

When he thought it was safe Harry pulled his lips away and moved his head to Malfoy's shoulder, waiting for Malfoy's last shudders to stop.

When they finally subsided , Harry slowly raised his head. Malfoy backed away allowing Harry space to clean himself up. Malfoy felt uncomfortable, but there was nothing he could do until he got to his dorm room and showered.

He looked around and for the first time and realized they were in the middle of the corridor. They were lucky no one had walked by, especially with the noise they were making.

Potter made the most delicious noises. Malfoy got a sudden urge to hear them again.

He looked to Harry, who had cleaned himself up and was looking, not surprisingly, embarrassed and nervous. He kept glancing over his shoulder as if he expected someone to come around the corner any second.

Malfoy wanted to reach out to him and try to calm him down. He had no idea what he should do next. He knew what he wanted to do, but what did Harry want? Had he rushed him into this? Was he regretting it? Malfoy was beginning to worry, getting lost in a whirlwind of doubts.

But an even more disturbing thought occurred to him. Since when did he care about Potter's feelings, or any one's for that matter? He was acting like some love sick girl with her first crush. Malfoy had to leave, and fast. He needed to forget about Potter.

They had fun, but it was over now. Although, he wouldn't mind doing it again, he wasn't going to get all weepy about it.

Malfoy was startled when Harry spoke. He almost forgot he was still there.

" Well, ummm...night, Dra.. Mal..," he said hesitantly, " Bye" he settled on finally.

He began to walk back to the Gryffindor tower, but stopped when he was only few feet away. He turned around with a doubtful look on his face.

Then, as if he was debating something, but had now made up his mind, he stalked back over to Malfoy. He leaned in and placed kiss on Malfoy's lips. In was light and short, but Malfoy was sure he never had a better kiss.

" Goodnight, Draco" he said with more confidence this time. Again, he turned away to leave, but stopped once more.

Only this time, it was Malfoy who pulled him back and crashed their lips together. This kiss was not light or short. Harry's hands automatically went to Malfoy's hair, and Malfoy's hands pulled Harry's hips closer to his. It left them both gasping for breath and wanting more.

Harry looked at Malfoy with a wide smile on his lips, as if he had just solved a puzzle. Malfoy leaned in wanting to taste Harry again, but Harry pulled back.

" I have to get to bed. It's late. Maybe I'll see you around." he said with a smirk on his lips. He wasn't going to let Malfoy have him that easily. He was disappointed at the lose of contact, but the shocked look on Malfoy's face was worth it. He guessed no one ever said no to Malfoy before. Harry turned and walked away.

Malfoy smiled in spite of himself, as he watched the retreating Gryffindor. Harry was challenging him. This was going to be fun.

**AN: That's all, folks. Review please. Like I said in the beginning, I wrote a sequel, so if you want it let me know. I actually like it better then this one.**


End file.
